


(not) enough

by impulserun



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Enjolras is, in fact, human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not) enough

_This is enough_ , Enjolras tells himself. Grantaire has fallen asleep on his sofa, limbs sprawled out and mouth hanging open, soft snores drifting through the air, and his curls look so soft and silky, but Enjolras has enough self-control not to run his fingers through them. That would be creepy. No; it’s enough to watch him sleep so peacefully, just like this, knowing that Grantaire is safe and happy in his dreams.

He wouldn’t be good for him, anyway.

_This is enough_ , Enjolras tells himself. Grantaire is getting better day by day. The bags beneath his eyes have faded away, and he smiles more now. The treatments have been good for him. Grantaire has started drawing again, taking his little sketchbook out of his bag whenever he gets a minute to himself. It makes Enjolras smile when he sees it, but he keeps his distance.

Enjolras doesn’t know how to fix people. He wishes sometimes that he was more like Ferre, or Courf, but he isn’t. He doesn’t know how to be gentle.

It’s better like this, better for both of them.

_This is enough_ , Enjolras tells himself. They’re at a bar, and Grantaire has a coke in his hands, and a girl is standing by him, fluttering and coy. _This is enough_ , he tells himself.

Grantaire says something, almost inaudible over the pounding dubstep, and the girl giggles, and Grantaire looks so fucking _happy_.

_This has to be enough_ , he tells himself. Grantaire’s happiness is all that matters. Enjolras has loved before, has fallen for people before, has tried out relationships before, and all he will do is hurt Grantaire, he knows. Enjolras is fire and flame and pain, and all he’ll do is catch the world on fire, and he doesn’t want Grantaire hurt in the aftermath. 

_This is enough_.

The girl giggles again.

_This is enough_.

She leans in.

_This is enough_.

Grantaire is smiling.

_This has to be enough_.

It’s not.

Enjolras turns away.


End file.
